


SEVEN Holiday (Q4 2015)

by Hyogacamus1984



Series: 青春アミーゴ (Seishun Amigo) [20]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M, Yabu Papa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 16:49:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10140071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyogacamus1984/pseuds/Hyogacamus1984
Summary: ARGH I don't even know what this is.I think I wrote this whilst I was high on pain meds.





	

The nine of them slump against each other as they head backstage to get out of the denim overalls and hopefully get home as soon as possible. They love filming Little Tokyo Life, the only problem is that they don’t finish until late and by the time they get home, it’s usually nearly time to wake up and go to work again.

“We haven’t had a SEVEN holiday for a while.” Chinen says as he jumps into Yuto’s car with Keito. Yamada is strapping himself in as Yuto gets into the driver’s seat.  
“We haven’t had any reasonable time off; at least not one that gives us enough time to do something.” Yamada answers, grabbing Yuto’s bag from his lap and puts it with his.  
“You and Yutti haven’t.” Chinen says. “Both of you are off promoting movies whilst Keito and I are loaded with all the SEVEN jobs and spending time in HQ for no reason at all.”  
“You’ve been spending most of your time filming.” Keito says. “I haven’t been doing anything exciting except for being sent off for ‘Itadaki High Jump’ once and spending time in HQ for no reason at all.”  
“When do we have free time next? As SEVEN?” Yuto asks as he drives up the carpark and towards the exit. Yamada pulls out his schedule and grabs Yuto’s from his bag.  
“I have seven days off at the end of the month.” Keito answers. “After the next ‘Little Tokyo Life’.”  
“I have four.” Chinen says, his voice perking up. “If YutoYama have the time off too, let’s go to an onsen resort again.”  
“Let me check...” Yamada answers when Yuto sways the car and Chinen and Keito nearly fall on top of each other (Thank god for seat belts) and Yamada has to grab hold of the handle. “What was that for? It’s like a freaking roller coaster and you know I don’t like that!”  
“Sorry.” Yuto answers, sticking his tongue out. “I need to be the first one out of the carpark.”  
“Why?” Keito asks.  
“Yabu-kun has forgotten his key fob for the carpark and only noticed when he came earlier and Yuya has to let him in. If I get out after Yuya it means that I’ll have to get out of my car and we won’t be home for at least 15 minutes because Yabu- kun will end up talking our ears off.” Yuto answers as he exits the carpark with his fob and onto the main road.  
“So …” Yamada says, looking at Yuto and his schedule. “We have three. Yutti has a promotion thing for ‘Pink and Grey’, and I have a promotion thing for ‘Grasshopper’ on the same day. Then we are at Yokohama for the tour, before Yuto flies out for Bussan for 10 days.”  
“Are you bringing Yama-chan with you to Korea?” Chinen asks. Yuto shakes his head.  
“I have work.” Yamada says. “Holding up the fort for JUMP and all that, you know.”  
“With your height?” Yuto smirks.  
“At least I wouldn’t be squashed to death if the sky falls on me. You’ll die first and I promise I’ll mourn your death.” Yamada bites back.  
“Still not together?” Chinen asks.  
“Nope.” The two of them answer.  
“So we have 3 days to play with… there’s plenty to do in 3 days.” Keito says, steering everybody back to the conversation. “Onsen? Hakone?”  
“We always go to Hakone though...” Yamada says. “Can we go somewhere new?”  
“What about that place we saw in Little Tokyo Life?” Keito asks.  
“That one that overlook Mount Fuji?” Yuto asks. “Kaneyamaen? Or something like that?”  
“You have impeccable memory.” Chinen yawns.  
“I’ll drop you off first Chii yeah? Because Keito is on my way home.”  
“If you stay at Ryosuke’s tonight, I’ll be on your way home and you can drop Keito off first.” Chinen says.  
“We have to be at Fuji TV tomorrow and Yutti lives closer to Fuji TV than I do.” Yamada answers.  
“You’re welcome to stay of course Chii.” Yuto says. “And Keito too.”  
“I only live 10 minutes’ from you Yutti, just pick me up tomorrow morning yeah?” Keito says.  
“And I am not a fan of staying in an enclosed area where only the two of you are involved.” Chinen says. “Take me home please.”

*

“Are we still on for Kaneyamaen?” Keito asks Yuto as the two of them prep for Itadaki High Jump.  
“I think so.” Yuto says. “Chii!”  
“Yeah?” Chinen says, turning his head to look at Yuto.  
“Kaneyamaen?”  
“Yeah.” Chinen answers.  
“Planning something?” Dai-chan asks, throwing his arm round Yuto’s shoulder.  
“Yes.” Yuto smiles. “SEVEN outing.”  
“We haven’t had a BEST outing for a long long time.” Dai-chan sighs.  
“Because you guys spend all your time at each other’s house!” Keito says, his head still down on his phone. “All done! Booked! We’ll drive over that when we finish the next Little Tokyo Life.”  
“We…?” Yuto asks.  
“Yes. We.” Keito answers as Chinen nods away.  
“You mean... I am driving there through the middle of the night? After filming?” Yuto asks, his eyes wide open.  
“You’re the only one with the car.” Keito says, patting Yuto on his shoulder. “We have to make the most of it.”  
“I can drive!” Yamada’s head perks up and looks at Yuto. “And I can drive your car!”  
“Then we aren’t going to get there.” Chinen says. “You’ll be fine Yutti, we’ll make sure you’d be kept awake.”

*

As the four (not so) little ones wave goodbye to BEST, Yabu is still fussing over the four of them.

“Let me know when you get there yeah?” He says. “Send me a message; I will stay awake until I see the message from you.”  
“Yes dad.” Chinen jokes. “I promise we’ll keep you posted.”  
“Keep him awake, will you, Ryosuke?” Yabu says.  
“Yes dad.” Yamada repeats what Chinen has said, everybody laughs.  
“And don’t speed.” Yabu says, pointing at Yuto.  
“I promise I will drive within the speed limit, because it’s not physically possible to actually go over the speed limit.” Yuto says. “Dad.”  
“If we don’t leave soon we’re not going to make it until sunrise.” Keito says.  
“YOU sound like you’re from the medieval.” Hikaru answers, steering Yabu away from the four of them. “Have a lovely time.”  
“It’s like your parents sending you off somewhere and not going to see you for a while.” Yuto laughs before waving his hand with his car-key in. “We’re going to be fine. We are adults.”  
“Only just about.” Inoo says.  
“Oi. Watch it - I have a driver’s license and you don’t.” Yuto points at him.  
“Let’s go let’s go.” Chinen says, pushing the rest of them out of the room before waving at BEST. “We’ll keep you all posted!”

*

Yuto sets up the SatNav in his car whilst Keito and Chinen pull out snacks at the back. Yamada is on his phone look at Google Map. 

“There’s a service station about half way between here and Kaneyamaen, just after the road toll.” Yamada says. “We can have a break there.”  
“Whatever you say boss.” Yuto smiles, patting his leg.  
“Keep your hands where we can see them!” Chinen says and Keito nods in agreement. “I am still not sure if this is a good idea, even though the two of you have been keeping yourself to yourself so far.”  
“We always keep ourselves to ourselves.” Yamada smirks, both of them lift their hands up to show Chinen and Keito. 

Yuto cruises along towards Mount Fuji on the motorway, with Yamada’s constant chatter with Keito and Chinen chirping in every now and then. Chinen has taken up the responsibility of feeding Yuto a mouthful of whatever he is eating every now and then.

“We are approaching the service station.” Yamada says as his phone beeps at him.  
“We are doing quite well with time.” Chinen says, looking at his phone. “It’s only quarter to two.”  
“I am desperate.” Yuto says as he jumps out of the car and throws the keys to Yamada before rushing to the bathroom.  
“I told him he should go before we leave earlier.” Yamada says, shaking his head.  
“Me too! Wait up Yutti!” Keito shouts and run after him.  
“Did you tell Keito as well? Or was it whilst the two of you are lovely dovely?” Chinen asks. 

The service station is quiet, being in the middle of the night and all, and the four of them don’t need to be in (much) disguise, counting the only person working at the convenient store is an elderly gentleman who probably has no idea who Hey! Say! JUMP is.  
Chinen and Yamada have gone straight to pick up a few onigiri and drinks for the rest of the journey. There is always room service when they get to the resort, and there is usually a ramen place that is opened until late at onsen resorts.  
But they are still growing (at least Chinen and Yamada keep telling themselves; and Yuto is definitely still growing) and they always need food (even though they pretty much ate their way from Tokyo TV).  
Chinen has already pulled out Yamada’s wallet to pay, Yamada is about to say something, but he decides against it because there is no point of fighting Chinen.  
There is a reason why Chinen calls him ‘Chinen no saifu’.

“Keito, did you book one massive room did you book two rooms?” Chinen asks.  
“A bit late to ask that, isn’t it?” Yamada says.  
“One.” Keito answers. “The washitsu. I thought if we are going on a SEVEN holiday we might as well make the most of it.”  
“I like that.” Yuto smiles and throws his arm round Keito.  
“Do you want me to drive the rest of the way?” Yamada asks, pulling onto Yuto’s sleeve. “It’s only about forty-five minutes the most from here.”  
“Nah I’ll be okay.” Yuto answers, running his free hand over Yamada’s hair. “I am looking forward to going to the onsen in the middle of the night where there is no one.”  
“No funny business you two!” Chinen says as the four of the laugh and run around the carpark like a bunch of lunatics. Luckily there aren’t people around to witness SEVEN doing what people their age should be doing.  
“We haven’t had so much fun for a while.” Yuto says, climbing back into the driver’s seat. “It’s going to be amazing.”

*

Keito must have let them know they are going to be arriving in the middle of the night, because there are a few staffs waiting for them at reception and Keito manages to check them in without too much trouble.  
Yamada sends a quick message to BEST just so that they can go to sleep. Though Yabu is the only one that asked them to keep him posted, he knows for a fact that the rest of BEST will also be worried. They might be 22-year-olds now, but to BEST they are probably still kids in their eyes.

“What time is the onsen open until?” Keito asks as he watched Yuto, Yamada and Chinen sit on the sofa like little children. He is the oldest out of them all, but only by a few months.  
“The onsen is being cleaned at the moment.” The receptionist says. “However, it should be open within the next half an hour.”  
“Thank you.” Keito answers. “Can we also arrange to have breakfast in our room please?”  
“Of course. What time would you like your breakfast tomorrow?”  
“Half past nine?” Keito says and turns to look at the rest of them. Chinen is asleep on Yamada’s shoulder. Yuto and Yamada nods.  
“Certainly.” She says. “We have prepared two keys to your room. Do you require an extra?”  
“We should be fine.” Keito answers. “Thanks.”  
“We’ll take you to your room.” She says and hands over the keys to another receptionist.  
Keito, Yamada and Yuto all sigh as they look at Chinen. Yuto stands up and crouches in front of Chinen.  
“Put him on my back.” Yuto says. Keito gently lifts Chinen up from Yamada and drapes him onto Yuto’s back. Yamada picks up Yuto’s bag and walks behind Yuto as he shovels Chinen into a more comfortable position.  
“You’re the best Yutti.” Chinen says and nuzzles his face onto Yuto’s shoulder.  
The staffs at the resort all hide a smile before quickly picking up their overnight bags and take them towards their room. 

*

Chinen taps Yuto on his shoulder before Yuto bends down and Chinen stumbles off his back when they get to their room. The four of them wander into the spacious room and look round the place, opening all the wardrobes and found the futons.

“This is nice.” Yamada says, sitting down on the tatami, stretching his legs out and leans backward to rest his weight on his arms.  
“Onsen onsen onsen…” Yuto says as he pulls out the futons and start making their beds.  
“You’re saying onsen but you’re making your bed?” Chinen asks, shaking his head and looks at Yuto with a smile.  
“I am planning to go straight to bed the moment I come back from the onsen. I know I am going to pass out the moment I relax.” Yuto smiles. Keito throws them all a set of the hotel issued yukata before helping Yuto with the futon.  
“For once they are not green.” Keito says. “I think I have had enough of green for now. I like red! Red!”  
“It’s a pity really, because I think you look great in green.” Yamada laughs, and suddenly catches sight of Yuto taking off his clothes and getting into his yukata.

He freezes on the spot he is sitting on and looks at Yuto.  
They have been around each other for way too long to be uncomfortable to get naked in front of each other, every single one of them.  
In fact, he has probably gotten the worst habit of not wanting to put clothes on and run around just with his boxers (and sometimes not even that) like a little kid backstage in front of JUMP until he get cornered to put clothes on.  
But Yamada can never have enough of watching Yuto as he takes clothes off. There is just something sultry about Yuto taking off his clothes. He’s got broad shoulders, and he’s got the inverted triangle body shape. His legs seem to go for miles and all and all, Yuto is just too good to look at.  
And because he is Yuto.

“Stop drooling over your boyfriend and put your yukata on.” Chinen says as he walks past Yamada.  
“I wasn’t drooling.” Yamada says, removing his jumper and his t-shirt before throwing it at Chinen. “And NOT MY BOYFRIEND!”

*

There is no one at the onsen and the four of them head straight up to the top, where apparently they can see Mount Fuji from the outside. Yuto heads towards the middle row of baskets down to the far end and Yamada takes the baskets opposite him.  
Chinen and Keito look at each other and take the hint and go into a different row.  
Maybe it’s a SEVEN holiday, but when the non-clingy Yamada becomes clingy on Yuto, Chinen and Keito know it’s best that they stay away.

“Is that a new mole?” Yamada asks and points at his shoulder blade as Yuto shed his yukata.  
“What mole?” Yuto asks, turning his head trying to look at his back.

Yamada has been keeping an eye on Yuto’s moles in general, because he loves to draw patterns on his back (in private), going through each mole individually when Yuto’s lying on his front. He knows Yuto’s back like the back of his hand.  
And also for safety reasons.  
He read somewhere that if people are prone to have moles they are more likely to have skin problems and leads to skin cancer.  
Yuto is too important to have cancer.

“This is a new one.” Yamada says and he runs his finger on Yuto’s back, over the mole. “I have never seen this one before.”  
“There are always new ones that pop up here and there.” Yuto sighs.  
“Are you going to have it checked?” Yamada asks.  
“Ready?” Keito asks, popping his head round the other side, effectively stopping Yamada and Yuto’s conversation.  
“Yeah.” Yamada answers, grabbing his towel and Yuto follows him out.

*

Onsen showers are the best.  
The whole idea of onsen showers means you can make a mess and have water fights without getting everything wet, because it is designed to be wet.  
Chinen is the first one who dumped a bucket of cold water over Yamada’s head with a giggle whilst he has his eyes close and rubbing shampoo into his hair. Yamada of course, hits the tap and runs after Chinen with a wet towel and whips him whilst his bucket fills up, shampoo still in his hair and suds running down his body. Yuto and Keito watch the two of them as they also get themselves ready, filling up as many bucket as possible before they become Chinen/Yamada’s next victim.  
No one is ever ready for Chinen’s advance.  
Chinen has prepared a few buckets already and he dumps another bucket over Keito’s head (Who actually ended up getting soap in his eyes and was in pain, swearing he is going to get Chinen back) and does the same to Yuto whilst he is least expecting it (with body wash in his hand).  
Yuto, who has a very fast reaction, picks up the half full bucket (still filling up) from the side and just throws the water over his shoulder without even turning his head and Chinen gets a full blast of water in his face. Keito points and laughs of course, saying that’s karma, but Yamada has already poured a bucket over his head to stop him from laughing (and wash the soap out of his eyes).  
The four of them run (very dangerous) round the bath house throwing water at each other, and also tries and whip each other with a wet towel. Keito and Yuto both have a slightly longer reach, but Yamada and Chinen are smaller and both quite fast so they are hard to catch. Yuto eventually finds a very clever way to attack – pulls on the shower heads and the power of it will actually paralyse (not literally) his opponent to buy a few seconds to move, and it is a lot more effective than buckets of water, which takes time to fill up and too much to carry and run around the place.  
At one point the game becomes Chinen and Yuto versus Yamada and Keito. Yuto fills up the buckets and Chinen will throw them at Yamada. Yamada runs after Chinen with a wet towel whilst Keito will throw water at Chinen as long as he is close enough.  
But Keito is too loving and caring.  
And too gentle.  
Of course, they all start getting closer to Yuto, and Yuto ends up getting whipped as well as a bucket of water over his head. They all laughs as they sit down on the stools, trying to catch their breaths, completely drenched and still cover in soap.

“It’s proper bath time now, perhaps?” Keito asks. The three of them nods and wash off what is left on their skin and hair before jumping into the warm bath and the four of them sit on one side, facing Mount Fuji. It really is too dark to actually see anything, but there are just enough light to see the outline of the mountain.  
“This is the best part. Ever.” Yamada says, submerging himself into the water until only his nose and eyes are above it when he sits on the bottom step.  
“Ouuuuuwwwwwwwaaaaaahhhhhh...” Yuto sighs as his feet touches the water and he sits next to Yamada. “Pity it’s dark though.”  
“My body says it needs this.” Chinen says, dumping his whole head into the water and sits on the step above Yuto next to Yamada. “I ache from top to bottom.”  
“Sometimes I just want to run away and stay away from the limelight.” Keito says, sitting down next to Yuto. Yamada moves to the step above so that his head is actually above water.  
“But you came back from England because you want this.” Yamada says, turning his head to look at him.  
“I think it’s more than what I ever expected.” Keito confesses as he flicks the water. “I know I wanted to do it, and I know I have to do it the same way as Papa if I want to do it. It was obvious. But if you think about it, I wasn’t really the first second generation of celebrity that joins Johnny’s right? None of them really gotten very far. Moriuchi-kun left, Taiga was a Junior before me and is still a Junior. And don’t forget Uekusa-san’s son as well.”  
“Yuta.” Yuto says. “He just... disappeared?” Chinen and Yamada nod. “But you work hard though. A lot harder than everybody else.”  
“Mainly because Japanese makes your head hurts.” Chinen smiles. “But you stuck to it.”  
“Did it ever occur to you guys? Maybe step away from the limelight?” Keito asks. They all shake their heads. “Even Yuto? When you had the down time?”  
There is an unofficial rule that JUMP never speaks of Yuto’s down time. But they are now older and wiser (ish) and definitely more mature (only when it’s necessary). Also, things are different now, with Yuto and Yamada. The two of them talk about their problems with each other, as well as the rest of the group. The lack of communication was made it so difficult to get to Yuto before.  
“The idea of being in the limelight is actually what kept me going.” Yuto answers. “I don’t have anybody but Yama-chan and Chii in school and both of them has so much more work to do than I do. You were in a different school and your parents are going through a divorce at the time and I don’t really want to bug you. I love Ryutaro and I get on well with him, but he was still in junior high, and there are a lot of restrictions on that front. I literally have no friends. I mean, I was hardly in ‘Yan Yan Jump’ until they decide to take it out of the studio. Even then I was doing most of the shoots on my own. I studied and did everything I was told to do, and picked up other hobbies that I can get my hands on. The good side of it is that I get to practice and practice on my drums and I danced until my feet hurt, go horseback riding and I get to take photos of everything and anything, whenever and wherever I want and make something out of it.” Yamada leans over and presses a kiss on Yuto’s hair. JUMP (especially SEVEN) is used to him being overly touchy-feely when it comes to Yuto, and to be honest, JUMP is just a group that is massively touchy-feely.  
“By the time it gets to our generation, we are less likely to quit than the other.” Yamada says. “If you think about it, Sakamoto-kun was working a normal job at the same time after he debuts and he actually told Johnny-san he wanted to leave, but only reverted at the last minute. Can you imagine V6 without Sakamoto-kun?” They all shake their heads. “Sho-kun just wanted to finish his studies and didn’t even think Arashi would last. Ninomiya-kun and Aiba-kun wanted to leave too, because they weren’t sure where their career would take them. For us it’s a different story, we have chosen this and we just stick to it, because in a way, we made the decision when we were so young, we don’t have any other choice but to carry on with it. Also, Johnny-san has learnt to work with our choices, rather than making everything black and white. Sho-kun wanted to get his university degree, for four years all their shows are only during school holidays and he never ever works on days that he needed to be in university. Same for Inoo-chan. Koichi-kun love F1, he gets to do F1. Akanishi-kun wanted to go and study English, he left with a click of a finger and was gone for near a whole year.”  
“And he never came back.” Chinen says. “Well, mentally he never came back.”  
“There have been a lot of issues since NEWS debut.” Yuto says, slumping backwards onto Yamada who happily wraps his arms round Yuto’s shoulders.  
“Counting between NEWS and KAT-TUN they have lost over half of their members.” Keito says. “I have no idea what was going on you know?”  
“It’s probably for the best.” Chinen says, patting him on his shoulder.  
“Oblivious is bliss. Seriously.” Yuto says. He has always been involved with KAT-TUN. Every single one of them. He might have been little, but he was one of the main Juniors when they did Kaizakuban. When Akanishi left, Kamenashi was heartbroken. He was too, knowing he has lost a big brother.  
“I am going to head to the cold bath. This is getting a bit warm.” Chinen says as he stands up. The rest of them follow Chinen and jump into the cold tub. “That has woken up massively.”  
“I am so ready to go to bed.” Yuto says, stiffing a yawn. “Are we planning to do anything? Or are we just going to hang around until it’s time to go back to Tokyo?”  
“That sounds like a perfect plan to me.” Keito says. 

*

Thank goodness Yuto decided to make their futon before they head to the onsen, because none of them have the energy to actually do anything else when they get back to their room. Chinen takes the futon at the end, with the moon shining into the room and Keito takes the one next to him. Yuto takes the one opposite Chinen and Yamada takes the futon next to Yuto. They all mumble a good night to each other and they all pass out on their respective futons.  
Yamada drifts towards Yuto unconsciously during the night, and eventually crawls under Yuto’s cover, dragging his own blanket with him. Yuto automatically wraps his arm protectively round Yamada’s waist, and that is exactly what Keito and Chinen wake up to the next morning.  
Yamada half on top of Yuto, his face on top Yuto’s bare chest where Yamada must have nuzzled open Yuto’s Yukata.

“I knew it.” Chinen sighs. “They are adorable together and I love them to bit individually as much as when they are together but it’s disturbing to see your best friend and your best friend sleeping like this. Especially they kept saying they are not together.”  
“On a different note…” Keito says, pulling out his phone and takes a few photos. “Black mail material, right?”  
“You’re turning into me.” Chinen smiles. Eventually the sound of fake shuttle wakes Yuto and as he opens his eyes, he faces two phones in his best friends’ hands.  
“What are you doing?” Yuto asks, and realises Yamada is on top of him and he can’t really go anywhere.  
“Taking photos of you and Ryosuke for blackmail purposes.” Chinen answers nonchalantly.  
“Again?” Yuto asks, rubbing his eyes. “This is getting too old now. You probably have a file full of blackmail materials of the two of us.”  
“Never old when until you two start to admit the fact that you are dating.” Chinen says.  
“I am a cuddler.” Yuto answers. “And Yama-chan likes to be cuddled.”  
“Not when you two are practically on top of each other like a couple.” Chinen smirks.  
“Breakfast is near here.” Keito smiles, putting his phone away. Yuto gently strokes Yamada’s back, and Yamada rubs his face on Yuto’s chest.  
“Yama-chan.” Yuto whispers. “Up.”  
“Mmm…” Yamada mumbles, his arm tightens round Yuto’s middle.  
“Ryosuke.” Yuto whispers again. Yamada lifts his head and looks at Yuto.  
“Where am I?” Yamada asks, looking completely lost. Yuto loves the first moment when Yamada is awake when he has enough sleep. He is completely unaware where he is (unless he is on his own bed) as if he has lost the memory from the night before.  
“Onsen? Kaneyamaen?” Yuto answers, knowing Yamada doesn’t appreciate full sentence before coffee hits his system (Yamada once said if someone can form a completely sentence and understand a complete sentence before having any coffee in their system, he will assume they are possess and will terminate them if it’s necessary to cast the evil away). Yuto slowly helps Yamada sitting him up as he surveys the room. He looks at Chinen and Keito who are both in their boxers and a t-shirt.  
“What are you doing here?” Yamada asks Chinen and Keito.  
“SEVEN holiday?” Keito asks. He is aware of Yamada’s lack of memories after he has more than a few hours of sleep. He just isn’t aware that it can be THAT severe. Yuto also raises his eyebrow, because this time it seems a lot more serious with his short-term memory lost. Chinen brings a cup of coffee towards Yamada. Yamada brings it close to his nose and takes a whiff, then looks like he is thinking really hard, suddenly as if it just clicks and he looks at Yuto, who is cradling him and then at Chinen and Keito.  
“Ohiyo.” Chinen says and smiles one of his not-so-innocent smiles at Yamada. “Are you awake now?”  
“Yes.” Yamada answers, rubbing his eyes before stretching his arms, narrowly missing Yuto’s face. “God I haven’t slept so well for a very long time.” Yuto carefully shifts himself backwards before standing up and rearranges his yukata. He rubs his hair and walks towards the bathroom. Yamada stands up too and walks after Yuto into the bathroom.  
“Don’t do anything naughty!” Keito laughs as Yamada shuts the door behind him. 

*

Because of the popularity of JUMP, they can’t really go to game centre together without people noticing them in the middle of Tokyo Metropolitan.  
One of the many good things about going to onsen resort during the quieter times of the year is that they don’t have to be in disguise and they can do what 22-year-olds want to do.  
Without having to step out of the resort.  
The four of them spend a good three hours at the arcade before booking a Karaoke room for the afternoon, screaming and singing songs of senpai and their own, as well as some very random songs (Yuto wants to sing in English, Chinen just wants to laugh at them).

“Do you think it’s wrong that I want to nap outside?” Keito asks. “It’s so lovely out there. I used to do that when I was in England.”  
“No.” Chinen says as he looks out of the window when they head towards the ramen place to keep their energy level up. “I might come with you, get some vitamin D or something.”  
“I am going to hit the onsen again I think.” Yuto says. “It should still be quiet now that the morning rush is over.”  
“I am coming with you.” Yamada says. “I read in the brochure that the other open air onsen is beautiful. Also I want to see Mount Fuji.”  
“Well then we shall re-group for dinner.” Chinen says.  
“I’ll talk to reception and get dinner in the room.” Keito answers. “Half past seven sounds good?” They all nod.  
“You’re a godsend Keito.” Yamada smiles. 

*

“I can see you Ryosuke.” Yuto says as he undoes his obi and turning his head to look at Yamada as he folds his obi and puts it in his basket.  
“Hmmm?” Yamada says, pleading innocent.  
“You’ve been watching me undress.” Yuto says.  
“No I haven’t.” Yamada pouts.  
“There’s nothing wrong with it you know, I welcome it.” Yuto says, draping himself over Yamada’s back as he undoes his obi, his chest presses against Yamada’s back with only the yukata between them and presses a kiss on Yamada’s temple. “It just shows that you think I am attractive.”  
“I didn’t think you need confirmation on that one.” Yamada answers, gently pushing Yuto off his back before taking off his Yukata, folds it and put it into his basket. Good thing he isn’t facing Yuto, because he can definitely feel his cheeks growing hot.  
“Come on.” Yuto smiles, bending to press another kiss to his hair before wandering to the shower.

*

“I think I know how you feel.” Yamada says. Yuto looks at him as the two of them sits in the open air onsen. There are a few people in the indoor onsen and also someone in the outdoor onsen facing Mount Fuji. They manage to get to the other outdoor onsen where no one is sitting.  
“What do you mean?” Yuto asks.  
“You know how you said before you can’t control yourself sometimes?” Yamada asks. “Like… how you can’t control what your body feels?” Yuto nods. “I think I am having one of those moments.” Yuto pulls Yamada in and puts his arm round him before pressing a kiss on his shoulder.  
“And I am going to quote what you said to me before. We have forever, we can take our time in everything we do.” Yuto smiles.  
“And if anybody sees us now we’re going to be completely screwed.” Yamada laughs before pushing Yuto away, flicking water at his face. “Shall we go back and drive Chii and Keito mad? Or are we feeling merciful?”  
“Maybe merciful for the rest of this trip.” Yuto says, tilting his head. “After all, we are going on tour right? How do you feel about maybe doing this all over again whilst we are on tour?” 

*

Yuto and Yamada propose to the rest of the group about getting massive family rooms for their tours.  
After Yuto comes back from Bussan of course, he needs the rest before he heads out to Bussan.

“What do you mean we should just get one massive room?” Dai-chan asks. “We won’t get any sleep!”  
“On the other hand, we haven’t done this since we were little.” Hikaru says. “It can be fun.” Yuto nods.  
“It’ll be like school camp!” Yuto bounces.  
“But we need all the rest we can when we go on tour.” Dai-chan says. “And you all know I need A LOT of sleep.”  
“I think it’s a good idea.” Yabu smiles warmly. “We should make the most of it, bonding and everything.”  
“We had an amazing time at Kaneyamaen.” Keito says as he looks up from his university assignment that is due for the day but he has only started. “It’s nice to spend time together as a group and as a team.”  
“Don’t get me wrong because I love you all to bits, but don’t you think working together is enough though?” Yuya asks.  
“You’re just worried that Chinen is going to make the most of bullying you.” Inoo smirks.  
“Chinen is a great roommate.” Yamada answers and Yuya nods.  
“I totally agree. I am just thinking of the lack of sleep because you know what it’s like when we are all together.” Yuya answers.  
“Why don’t we put it to a vote?” Yabu says, finally taking control of the situation. “We’ll do an anonymous vote.” He tears a random piece of paper from the dresser into nine pieces before scribbling ‘yes’ and ‘no’ on all of them before handing out a small piece of paper to each of them. “Strike out the one you don’t want and majority of the vote wins.”

One by one they gave Yabu the paper, who puts them into Yamada’s hat.

“Yes.” Yabu says opening the first piece of paper. “Yes.” The second one. “Yes…”

There are nine pieces of paper.  
There are nine yeses.

“Oi Arioka!” Yamada says, pointing at Dai-chan. “I thought you don’t want to do it!”  
“I never said that. I just said I need a lot of sleep.” Dai-chan answers, pointing back at him.  
“Well it’s settled.” Yabu says, picking up his phone. “I’ll contact our tour manager and get those room changed.”  
“It’s going to be fun fun fun.” Yuto whispers into Yamada’s ear, who nods enthusiastically.  
“Oi YutoYama.” Chinen says, pointing at Yuto and Yamada. “No funny business.”  
“What?” Yamada says innocently.  
“Us?” Yuto asks too, completely shocked.  
“NEVER.” The two of them chime in unison.

**Author's Note:**

> ARGH I don't even know what this is.  
> I think I wrote this whilst I was high on pain meds.


End file.
